


Horny.

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: +18, Chatting & Messaging, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexting, horny af, idk how to tag anymore lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: Marinette was needing help with her horny moment, and so... se decided to text the best one to help her with the situation, using her best way to convince him to pay attention to her.





	Horny.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Horny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530528) by xScar. 

> Hey guys!  
I wasn't writing too much these days, but when I saw the new fanarts from @Thefriskyvyper on Instagram I just needed to write smth LOL
> 
> btw, both are 19/20 in this history!
> 
> I hope y'all like it! Sorry for any mistakes! I'm still trying to improve my English xD  
Thanks for reading, too!! <3

There was almost two years since Marinette has given her number to Chat Noir.

Everything had started on a patrol. Chat was turning eighteen, and he wanted so bad to have the Paris’ heroine phone number as his birthday gift. They were much closer now, and she had not seen any problem. Before, she would.

At that moment... she wasn't caring at all.

Hawk Moth was MIA for a while. Paris was kind of safe. And Marinette… well…

She needed more male friendships to shit-talk. Not that she was belittling her friends, but she wanted someone like Chat to be able to talk about subjects she didn't intend to tell Alya. Even though at that moment she had already with a certain consolidated friendship with Adrien — and was no longer stuttering or stumbling on her feet for more than two years — she still had a certain fear of talking about such things with him.

His proximity to Kagami also made her afraid. The blonde could be dating the girl, and she wouldn't feel comfortable if -- in that case she imagined herself in Kagami's shoes — a friend of his said certain things to him.

As much as she was friends with Luka, she was a bit ashamed. They weren't friends as long as Chat, and he was absent with the band's tours. With nearly twenty-three — and being one of Jagged Stone's guitarists — the boy's life was very race.

Chat seemed like a great guy to talk — even with his jokes — and they've been friends for years. Why not?

They changed numbers, keeping the care of using different numbers instead of their personal, and soon began to talk. At first, things were weird. They looked like two embarrassed strangers, but a week had been enough for them to talk normally. After a month, they couldn't stop talk, even for a day.

Chat was excited, and she liked it. He was improving her day, making she laugh. They spoke of everyday situations, mocked and even commented on football — Marinette was dissatisfied that Chat Noir was not a PSG fan. At times, she even needed to police herself not to talk too much and end up leaving gaps that would culminate in him discovering her real identity.

She didn't even realize how intimacy had been evolved to the point of getting into sexual matters, but it was something so commotion that she didn't even care. Talking about such things with Chat Noir didn't seem abnormal at all, it was almost.... **_natural._**

So, every night she was excited for when Chat showed up. They started with normal subjects, soon they were immersed in a kind of _sexyting_ that they pretended never to have happened on patrols.

That night, it was no different.

They had already started sending messages, but he had gone to shower, and she was excited for when he got back. She was a little more excited than usual and was really looking forward to a somewhat more exciting conversation with her favorite kitten.

If she was going to be true, she was horny as fuck that night.

She bit her lip when the cellphone vibrated under she. Marinette was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling and imagining things.

_"CN: I'm back, Lady ^=^"_

Marinette smiled.

_"LB: Not even a My Lady? Utterly ridiculous, Chaton."_

_"CN: Haha, Chloe jokes."_

_"LB: Yeea boi, Chloe jokes and no bra are what I have for the night."_

_“LB: kind of feeling free ya know?” _

_"CN: I'm envy now"_

_"CN: I have pants and shirt for the night >.>”_

_“LB: nothing under the pants?”_

_“CN: boxers, black to combine with the pant.”_

_“LB: oh, cool.”_

_“LB: and what is the cat up to?”_

_“CN: some friends are going out"_

_"CN: I shall go too, or... my head is gone"_

_"LB: which head?"_

_"CN:.. god no"_

_"LB: I was joking, LOL"_

_"LB: btw, have a good night out ><"_

Marinette got dumbed up, blocking the cellphone screen. Did he have to leave just when she was thinking of something else?! That wasn't fair at all!

The cell phone vibrated again, and she took it with a little pout.

_"CN: thanks, m'lady, but I have a few minutes before someone come to pick me up xD"_

_"LB: oh... good."_

_"CN: wait, are you jealous?!"_

_"LB: no way! Why would I be?!"_

_"CN: idk, maybe you're in love with me and... are afraid that this delicious cat is going to kiss someone else mouth and falling in love like in a fairytale"_

_"LB: you're really, really utterly ridiculous"_

_"LB: and egocentric as heck"_

_"CN: Me? 'course not, babe!"_

_"LB: yeah yeah"_

_"CN: god you're jealous"_

_"LB: nope, I'm frustrated!"_

_"CN: uhh, why?"_

_"LB: because I was thinking about something and... well, nevermind, forget it"_

_"CN: no, say it"_

_"LB: I wanted to ask smth, but..."_

_"CN: go for it, you knoooow me, I'm like an open book, especially for u ;)"_

_"LB: alright thennn"_

_**LB has** **sent a** **picture. Touch to open it.**_

_"LB: I'm curious... what's under the suit?"_

Marinette smiled. She had sent that picture just to play with the guy's mind. The blouse was high, and part of her bare breasts was showed in it. She bit the tip of her fingernail with her best innocent way, and desired an attack to him when he opens the photo.

Marinette bit her lip when the seconds passed, and she didn't get an answer. Sighed. He should have gone, and...

The phone vibrated.

Marinette looked at the screen with prying eyes.

**_CN has_** **_sent a_** **_picture. Touch to open it._**

_"CN: Ask and you shall receive, My Lady ;)"_

"Fuck..." Marinette muttered when she opened the photo.

The t-shirt was far from covering his torso, leaving his entire chest exposed. The underwear bar showed up, and she noticed the Agreste logo. Next to that, the black pants fastened by the brown belt. Marinette did not focus on such details; she was too busy for it. Observing the strong — and beautiful — chest of the man occupied too much of her poor sinner mind.

"Marinette?"

She jumped when she heard Tikki's voice, dropping the phone on the bed. The girl looked with a nervous smile at the kwami.

"Tikki?"

The kwami flew near her.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Oh, yeah. She could be living near campus in that tiny apartment, but she still had some kind of miniature mother accompanying her.

"No..." Marinette put a lock of hair behind her right ear. "I have nothing to do tomorrow, so..."

"I thought I had a presentation on Mond-"

"I'll think of it tomorrow. Today is Friday, I deserve a break." She smiled; a bit nervous.

"Oh, of course. But what were you doing?"

"Watching... watching videos of cute cats." And muscular too, she thought.

"Can I see it too?!" The kwami's eyes shone. Marinette pulled her phone, holding it next to her chest.

"NO!" Tikki jumped, surprised by the exasperated scream. "I-I mean... my phone is low on battery and... I'm going to hang up to sleep. You know... you were right and... did you see that I left extra cookies in the kitchen?"

"Did you leave it?" Again, Tikki's eyes shone.

"Yes, and it’s your favorite flavor." Marinette smiled back. "But you have to look, and... leave me a few minutes alone. You know... so I can get ready to sleep."

"Uhh... okay..." Tikki shrugged before leaving the room.

Marinette lay down again, dropping a long breath. This time... she was almost caught!

If Tikki knew that the communication between Marinette and Chat Noir had become a somewhat pornographic exchange of messages and photos, Marinette would be fucked.

And not the way she'd like to be...

Marinette unlocked the phone and saw four new notifications.

_"CN: M'lady?"_

_"CN: I guess I broke someone tonight... :P" _

_"CN: are you alright?"_

_“CN: Was it too much for you to handle? ¬u¬”_

_"LB: gosh, I'm sorry LOL"_

_"LB: Tikki appeared and... ya know..."_

_"LB: I need to cover, or it would be very embarrassing..."_

_"LB: back to the pic... wow"_

_"CN: like what u see, m’lady?"_

_"LB: yes, kind of it... god..."_

_"LB: my panties are even coming of..."_

_"CN: DAMN"_

_"CN: sry, I laugh"_

_"LB: me too but it's true"_

_"LB: I'm feeling hot now"_

_"CN: you're always hot... you know that, right?"_

_"LB: yes, but I like when u say it"_

_"LB: I wish you were here, too"_

_"LB: I'm horny af"_

_"LB: and really not in the mood to take care of myself alone..." _

_"CN: I would like to help..."_

_"LB: I don't want to interrupt your night out..."_

_"LB: But..."_

**_LB has_** **_sent_** **_a picture. Touch to open it._**

_"LB: Think about me while you're out <3"_

Marinette let out a mischievous smile. This time, the picture was a little different. The breasts uncovered, and the bar of her panties lowered, displaying somewhat skin from her crotch, in addition to her naked abdomen.

She liked to play dirty.

_"CN: Jesus Christ..."_

_"CN: ok, congrats, i'm fucking hard rn"_

_"CN: can I call you?"_

_"LB: uhh... wasn't you going out tonight?>.<"_

_"CN: I was... but I have a better thing to do rn"_

_"LB: Can you tell me what?"_

_"CN: yes"_

_"CN: make you cum and say my name at the same time"_

_Marinette blushed, still, with a mischievous smile on her face._

_"LB: I liked it... seems... exciting."_

_"CN: so, accept it, and let's have a bit of fun, m'lady ;)"_

**_CN is_** **_ calling._** **_Accept_** **_or decline._**

Marinette didn't even think. Just squeezed the “accept”. She had gotten the attention of her favorite kitten and was going to use it as pleasurable as possible.

And she would be fair. It wouldn't just be her who was going to come while calling someone's name.


End file.
